LA SONRISA QUE AÑORO VER
by Juli McKeltar
Summary: Aunque el tiempo pasa, hay personas que dejan una marca tan profunda en el corazón que jamás pueden ser olvidadas, es más, el recuerdo de su sonrisa termina generando una añoranza que tan solo crece con el transcurso de los años.


**Disclamer:** Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo fueron una fuente de inspiración para esta breve historia. Espero les guste :)

* * *

 **LA SONRISA QUE AÑORO VER**

Livi se encontraba mirando por la ventana, su esposa y sus tres hijos corrían por el jardín del palacio, al parecer el juego era atrapar a su majestad la reina que hacía todo lo posible por no dejarse alcanzar. Livi se reía disimuladamente, no solo por la escena, sino de puro asombro, ¿era normal que una mujer de treinta y cinco años corriera tan rápido? En fin, no le extrañaba si se trataba de Nike.

\- Livi, aquí estás, por fin te encuentro…oh, lamento interrumpirte en tan empalagosa inspección de tu real familia.

-Ah Bard, así que me encontraste, bueno, disculpa, pero me es inevitable mirarlos, además, estaba organizando en mi mente las celebraciones por el cumpleaños de Nike, ya estamos a dos meses, es poco tiempo para todo lo que quiero hacer.

Bard le dirigió una mirada socarrona.

\- Jum, tú y tus enormes celebraciones.

\- Bueno, se trata de Nike, ¿cómo no las podría hacer?, además, mi querida Aelia cumplirá diez años, tan solo dos días después, por eso hay que tener todo listo para una semana entera de celebraciones, será grandioso, ya lo verás.

\- No lo dudo querido sobrino, sabes, me haces sentir un poco envidioso, también quisiera tener tantas ganas de celebrar el cumpleaños de una persona como la tienes tú, además, estás entusiasmado todo el año, después de todo son cuatro celebraciones, ¡cinco! Si incluimos la tuya, sé que siempre pones un ojo en Nike para saber sus planes, aunque de alguna forma ella se las arregla para sorprenderte.

Livi guardó silencio por un momento, mirándolo, no, casi inspeccionándolo.

\- Sabes que no estás tan viejo, ¿no? Quiero decir, para tener cuarenta y dos estás en buena forma.

Bard le dio un pequeño coscorrón en reprimenda.

\- En primer lugar, no estoy viejo. Además, por supuesto que estoy en buena forma, nunca me han escaseado las mujeres como bien sabes.

\- Exacto, a eso iba, podrías casarte con la mujer que quisieras, han pasado muchos años, viejo, cásate, sé feliz y celebra muchos cumpleaños. No me has dado ningún primo, ¿sabes?

\- Livi…dijo Bard completamente serio, tú…¿serias capaz de tener hijos con una mujer diferente a Nike?

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! Nike es mi única esposa, no tengo intención de tomar concubinas.

\- Pero ¿y si Nike no hubiera podido tener hijos?

\- De todas formas, hay línea sucesoral, no veo el problema, no tomaría concubinas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo solo quiero hijos con la mujer que amo.

\- Mmm…ya veo, dijo mirando por la ventana, guardando silencio hasta que Livi lo interrumpió.

\- De todas formas, no cambies el tema, yo decía…

\- Jajaja, sobrino, ¿acaso no ves que ya te di mi respuesta?

\- Pero si no has dicho nada.

\- ¿Ah no? Bien, te preguntaré… ¿qué habría pasado si Nike hubiera muerto antes de darte hijos?

\- ¡Ey! ni siquiera sugieras la idea de Nike…no, no lo digas.

\- Pero ¿qué habrías hecho?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ahí lo tienes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu respuesta.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Sobrino, dijo Bard tan serio y lúgubre que no parecía él mismo, tú tuviste suerte, la mujer que amabas correspondía a tus sentimientos, estaba a tu alcance y libre para aceptarte. Además, has contado con la fortuna de una feliz y larga vida junto a ella. Yo…por el contrario solo conté con algunos instantes robados de su corto tiempo de vida, ella amaba a tu padre, lo único que me dedicó fueron sus palabras de aliento, me instó a seguir adelante y me hizo prometer que velaría por ti, aunque lo habría hecho de cualquier forma porque tú eres una parte de ella. Así que si sigo cuerdo es gracias a ti -dijo poniendo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro- pero no dudes ni por un instante que el día en que muera seré feliz porque podré verla de nuevo, es la sonrisa que más añoro ver. Yo…he tenido muchas mujeres en mi cama, pero ninguna sacia mi corazón.

Al ver a Livi estupefacto, le sonrió.

\- Oh no te entristezcas Livi, al fin y al cabo, me divierto en todas mis aventuras, dijo haciéndole un guiño pícaro mientras se alejaba silbando una jocosa melodía como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
